1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a method of controlling a gasoline engine for automobiles, and more particularly to a method of controlling such an engine by using a learning map.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a conventional learning map rewriting process, a learning map is created by memorizing the results of an internal combustion engine controlling operation with respect to each section of the operational condition of the engine, and leaving an old map value with respect to a section of the operational condition, in which the engine is not set for a long period of time, of the engine, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 106040/1981 entitles "Engine Control Method" and published on Aug. 24, 1981. Therefore, in the conventional learning map rewriting process, the map values are determined so that an air-fuel ratio, which is determined on the basis of the condition of the engine as the time elapses or as the rotation of the engine progresses, can be controlled to an optimum level irrespective of a feedback factor. However, in this conventional control method, no consideration is given to an operation for writing data on an unlearned region into a memory after an initial learning value has been determined.